Rikkai Gila Bola
by SdatazHepi
Summary: Anak-anak Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku terserang penyakit GiBol alias Gila Bola. Tiap hari, mereka main bola terus. Kinchan bingung jadinya. Dan dia melihat salah seorang diantara mereka menyendiri. Dia mengira anak itu tidak diajak main oleh yang lain… maaf kalau humornya dikit aja XD


**XXX Profil Umum XXX**

Dibuat oleh **SdatazHepi**.

Berdasarkan kisah nyata yang dialami oleh penulisnya.

**XXX Profil Umum XXX**

**Gila BOLA** by SdatazHepi (**Saia**)

**XXX Tentang Cerita XXX**

Anak-anak Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku terserang penyakit GiBol alias Gila Bola. Tiap hari, mereka main bola terus. Kinchan bingung jadinya. Dan dia melihat salah seorang diantara mereka menyendiri. Dia mengira anak itu tidak diajak main oleh yang lain…

**XXX Tentang Cerita XXX**

Sore itu, Yukimura Seiichi mengajak anak-anak _regular _tennis Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Chuu untuk bermain sepak bola di halaman rumahnya. Maka anak-anak Rikkai itu segera pergi bareng.

"Ehhh, kita bagi dulu kelompoknya, yaaa …" si buchou Rikkai itu menghitung anak buahnya. Adaa … tujuh orang! Satu lagi kemana?

"GAWAAATT! SATU ANAK RIKKAI HILANGG!" dan dia langsung panik mencari satu anak Rikkai yang menghilang itu. Yanagi Renji, si sipit sekaligus pengumpul data menepuk bahunya.

"Seiichi, kamu belum menghitung dirimu sendiri …" katanya tenang. Yukimura baru teringat, dan dia tersenyum malu.

"Oke, sudah pas, semuaaa … tunggu, kita butuh satu orang lagi untuk jadi wasitnya. Aku akan telpon Urayama-kun dulu, yaaa …" Yukimura ngacir ke dalam rumahnya.

TOT! TET! TUT! TET! TOT!

Jari-jarinya menekan-nekan tombol telepon.

"Moshi-moshi …"

"_Moshi-moshi_ …" jawab suara dari telepon.

"Ini nomor Urayama Shiita, kan?" tanya Yukimura dengan suara semanis mungkin.

"_Betul, ini siapa_?"

"Duh, masa nggak kenal siih … ini Buchou Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Chuu, Yukimura Seiichi. Shiita, kamu bisa datang ke rumahku, nggak?"

"_Untuk apa, senpai_?"

"Datang ajaa … cepat, ya! GPL! Gak Pake Lama!"

"_Emang ada acara makan-makan, ya, senpai_?"

"Ah, datang ajaa … dibilang datang aja, ya, datang ajaa … udah yaa … bye-bye! Muach!"

"_Eh, tunggu … Yukimura-sen_ …"

TUUUUT … TUUUTT … TUUUUUT …

Telepon terputus. Yukimura ngacir kembali ke halaman rumahnya.

"Oke, bentar lagi, wasitnya datang! Sambil nunggu, kita minum es jeruk dulu, yuk!" tawar Yukimura ramah. Yang lain langsung masuk ke dalam rumah buchou mereka itu dengan seenaknya.

"Mura-buchooouuu …" kouhai mereka, Kirihara Akaya, merengek. "Es jeruknya dihabisin Niou-senpai tuuuh …"

"Salah sendiri kamu lambat, piyoo …" kata Niou santai.

"Ah, yaudah, de-el …" balas Yukimura riang.

"Hiks, hiks … Mura-buchou ja'at … Yana-senpai! Mura-buchou ja'at …" Kirihara mengadu ke si pengumpul data.

"Kemungkinan Seiichi jahat : 11,3 %," balas Yanagi.

TING-TONG!

Bel rumah berbunyi nyaring. Fukubuchou Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku, Sanada Genichirou, segera membuka pintu. Dan Urayama Shiita berdiri di depan.

"Ano … Yukimura-senpai … ada apa ngajak aku ke sini?" tanyanya.

"Naahh, wasitnya udah datang, tuuh. Yuk, langsung aja kita main!" kata Yukimura.

"Yaaaaaaaaahhh … aku kan baru aja mau makan donat bikinan mami …" keluh Marui Bunta, si orang yang mengaku _tensai_ dari Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku.

"Sudahlah, yang penting sekarang kita bisa main sepak bola!" Kuwahara Jackal, blasteran Brazil-Jepang yang menjadi _doubles partner_nya menenangkan.

"Yukimura … timnya bagaimana?" _gentleman_ dari Rikkai Dai, Yagyuu Hiroshi, bertanya.

"Naah, soal itu, kita tinggal pakai lat-ta-lilat aja." balas si buchou santai.

Maka mereka berdelapan segera ber-lat-ta-lilat.

"Lat-ta-lilat … ta-li-taaaa … LUP!" dan berikut hasilnya …

**Team HITAM **= Yukimura, Sanada, Yanagi, Kirihara

**Team PUTIH** = Marui, Kuwahara, Niou, Yagyuu

"Alamak, lawan kita Big Three …" Marui ingin pingsan.

"Sudahlah tu, Bunta … mending kita sekarang atur posisi, sekaligus juga bikin strategi." Kuwahara mengajak _doubles partner_nya untuk ngumpul bareng Platinum Pair.

Sementara di Team Hitam, sedang terjadi perembukan.

"Aku bagi, yaa … aku jadi striker, Renji jadi kiper, Akaya jadi beck, Genichirou jadi gelandang," kata Yukimura. Kirihara tertawa.

"Ahahaha … fukubuchou jadi gelandangan."

Sanada Genichirou melotot, "TARUNDORU!" dan si _bloodshot devil _itu langsung pergi ke bawah lindungan Ka'bah—eh, ke bawah lindungan Yanagi.

"Kalau gitu, selesai. Oiya, Yukimura … Shiita sudah tau belum tentang aturan main sepak bola?" tanya si fukubuchou. Yukimura mengangguk, "Tentu. Dia kan juga sering liat kita main sepak bola di sekolah. Semuanya beres, kook …"

Sekarang, kita ke Team Putih.

"Aku jadi striker!" kata Marui Bunta.

"Eh, nggak boleh. Aku yang jadi striker!" sergah Niou.

"Aku jadi kiper saja …" gumam Yagyuu, "Kalau kamu gimana, Jackal? Menurutku, kamu bagus jadi beck."

"Baiklah … terus, dua orang ini yang sama-sama mau jadi striker gimana?" tanya Kuwahara.

**XXX Ngobrol Sebentar XXX**

_**Saia :**__ Jackal ini perhatian banget deh … sayangnya botak XD_

_**Kuwahara :**__ Yang penting hatinya bersinar oleh kebaikan_

**XXX Ngobrol Sebentar XXX**

"Hmmm … menurutku, Marui-kun cocok jadi striker, karena geraknya lebih gesit dari Niou-kun. Niou-kun kan bisa jadi gelandang tengah." Yagyuu berpendapat. Kuwahara mengangguk.

"Eheemm … Marui-kun … sebaiknya kamu jadi striker. Biar Niou-kun jadi gelandang tengah," kata Yagyuu memutus silat lidah si _tensai_ dan si _trickster_ Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku.

"Huuuhh … yaudeh … aku ngalah. Yang ngalah dapat pahala!" kata Niou.

Game dimulai. Urayama mengeluarkan raket tennisnya dan memutarnya.

"Atas atau bawah?" tanyanya pada Yukimura yang senyam-senyum.

"Bawah …" balas Yukimura masih dengan senyumnya.

"Bawah. Team Hitam yang pegang bola." kata Urayama.

PRIIIITTT!

Peluit berbunyi. Yukimura dan Sanada saling oper-operan sambil terus maju. Marui menghadang Yukimura, Niou menghadang Sanada. Yukimura langsung melakukan operan jauh, pada Kirihara. Kirihara menyambutnya dan mengopernya pada Yanagi. Yanagi langsung menendangnya ke depan.

Sanada mendapat bola, lalu dengan _rai_nya, dia berlari menyongsong gawang Team Putih. Kuwahara mengeluarkan _Iron Wall of Defense_nya dan berhasil mencegah Sanada maju lebih ke depan lagi.

Dan sepasang mata memperhatikan itu dari kejauhan. Kintaro Toyama alias Kinchan yang hendak pulang kampung ke Osaka terdiam melihat anak-anak yang sedang main. Dia melihat Yagyuu berdiam diri di depan gawang. Dia segera menghampirinya.

"Anooo … boleh ikut ke sini?" tanya Kinchan. Yagyuu mengangguk. Kinchan duduk di sampingnya. Dan Kinchan menyadari kalau Yagyuu sepertinya sedang sendirian.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa, kaaan?" tanyanya. Yagyuu mengangguk lagi.

Hening sesaat …

"Anooo …" Kinchan terdiam sebentar, "Kenapa sendirian?"

Yagyuu menatapnya heran, "Karena … karena aku penjaga gawang."

"~! #$%^&*()?!"

**XXX Talk Time XXX**

_**Saia :**__Tidak lucu sama sekali … hiks_

**XXX Talk Time XXX**

_Terima kasih sudah membaca!_

** SdatazHepi**


End file.
